Dental Distress
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: You know you should never try to overlook warnings given by love-ones. Who knows, the consequences could be much embarrassing and harmful than you think...


**Hello, hello and hello there ^^ I'm back with another one-shot :D Featuring Max and Mariam in a crazy situation. As always I do not Beyblade so please do not sue me, hehe ;P I hope you have fun reading this fanfiction and I'll see you on the other side of this laughter-cum-confusion filled sea. Let's get to it :D  
**

* * *

 _At times the means we take in getting a task done are. Take oral hygiene – a simple task. All we need is a toothbrush, toothpaste and some optional dental floss. Use them appropriately and you should be ending up with clean white teeth. However as aforementioned not everything works for everybody, and unfortunately our protagonist is caught in a dilemma quite like this. He is apparently caught in dental distress…_

"AHHH!" Max Tate moaned out for what seemed to him the umpteenth time that morning. He tried to remove the brownish sticky matter off of his teeth by rubbing his finger over them but no avail. He ferociously rubbed his teeth in an attempt to clean them but nothing was working. He once again picked his toothbrush up, its bristles were distorted and some of them were even starting to give away from the frame, he chucked it off somewhere. Then he saw the almost empty tube of toothpaste and hastily grabbing it, he squeezed the last bit of the tube's content onto his finger. Sighing deeply and hoping for the best Max began applying the viscous solution over his teeth in hopes of getting the chocolate stains removed.

"C'mon, c'mon already work for me please!" Max begged to himself wishing for the chocolate to vanish off of his teeth. He rubbed his fingers over them with all his might - he was desperate to get his teeth cleaned before _she_ would find out as she was a follower of the "cleanliness is next to godliness" motto. And being his mate she could definitely not expect him to be dirty _anywhere_ ¸ not even ordinary plaque sticking to his teeth would do for her. But that was not bothering him, what was bothering him was source of that plaque…

" _Now Max, I expect you not to eat these chocolates all at once. They have caramel filling and they can be really sticky. They can like stick to your teeth and like never get out."_

" _I understand, Mariam dear."_

" _You do, Maxie? I repeat - no, eating, the, whole, chocolate box. Okay?"_

" _Yes dear, I get it. I won't even touch them."  
"Hm good boy. Now keep this behavior and I'll personally feed you the chocolates…"  
"Yes sweetheart…"_

"Ow!" Max howled, failing at removing the chocolate stains over his teeth. He looked at them in the mirror to check if even a tiny bit was removed, no luck. They were on his teeth for good apparently. He cursed his temptation for chocolate - he cursed the fact that at times like these he was _addicted_ to the sweet. His moral side had already forbidden him for eating the caramel- filled sweet for the sake of Mariam but greed overcame his morality. And now he was suffering the consequences of his decision.

"There's got to some way to remove them…" Max thought desperately, he would do anything to remove these stains. It wasn't about the chocolate, it was about Mariam – he loved her too much to see her hurt. He could not let her know that Mariam would be disappointed over Max's love for chocolate, it'd crush her. He just had to remove these stains.

"Ow man, what do I do?" He thought, until he got an idea.

" _Hilary!"_ He thought, snapping his fingers," She'd know what to do!" He added as he rushed to the brunette's residence without a moment to spare.

"…So Ray was like no and I was like yeah then Lee was all like Mariah stop talking and I was like nah I got so much to say and Ray just being so loving listened to me and blah blah blah…." Mariah chattered along as the _patient_ Julia nodded who was secretly pulling her hair.

" _Ugh, would someone please shut her up?!"_ Julia begged inwardly and her prayers were answered as Max dashed in the house with a large crash.

"You could've knocked on the door, you know?" Mariah smugly remarked as Max panted hard.  
"No time, where's Hilary?" Max asked, heavily breathing between each word.

"Relax, relax Maxie! Now tell us what happened?" Julia queried.

"I need to see Hilary!" Max demanded.

"Alright, alright, alright! Sheesh! Can't I be left alone for one afternoon?" Hilary whined as she came from the kitchen tying her hair up in a bun.  
"Sheesh, Max! What's got you all hot and bothered?! Can't I spend _one_ afternoon alone with my girls?" She asked.

"It's 11:30 PM!" Max corrected.  
"What do you want?!" Hilary reiterated before Max showed his chocolate-covered teeth to the girls in reply.

"Eeeh!" Julia squealed.

"Uhh…." Mariah muttered.

"What? What is that on your teeth?!" A provoked Hilary asked as she pointed at the chocolate stuck on his teeth and gums.  
Max sighed.

"I'll explain…" Max started. His love for chocolate made Mariam bought him a gift for his birthday – the aforementioned box of caramel chocolates. She was clearly aware of Max's love for sugary treats, especially chocolates. Despite that she wanted him to have the best birthday he could over have and he did! With a price, though- he ate the whole box of chocolates and they ended up sticking to his teeth. He couldn't let Mariam find out or she'll be heartbroken.

"Uhh…." Hilary muttered at the end of his explanation, as the other two muffled out laughs.

"So you see, I can't seem to get this chocolate off of my teeth. Help me Hilary - you're my only hope…" Max requested wholeheartedly, giving her the patent puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't help herself - yes he did something that would make anyone mistrust you but she was warmhearted.  
"Um okay, did you try to get it off yourself?" She asked.  
"I did!" Max replied," I ended every tube of toothpaste in my apartment but this chocolate is on for good. It's like stuck to my teeth." He reiterated. Hilary got closer to examine the teeth, Mariah and Julia joined the inspection.  
"Uh, guys…" Max spluttered out as the girls examined his teeth quite _intimately_.

"Shush, numbskull!" Julia retorted.  
"I got just the thing for this!" Mariah proclaimed as she snapped her fingers.  
"And what is that?" Hilary queried turning back.  
"Soda!" Mariah suggested loudly, earning sweat-dropped faces from the rest.

"You're gonna make him drink soda, Mariah? ¿Te has vuelto loco, perra loca?" Julia asked Mariah, _swearing_ in her language.

"Hey, I know Spanish! How dare you?!" Mariah snarled back, as the two hyper ladies almost ran into a collision Hilary stepped in.  
"Guys! Stop!" Hilary implored, playing peacemaker.

"Look, how would soda help me?" Max spluttered out, as his mouth was still open wide and his dirty teeth still at full display.

"I would explain, if the idiot of a Spaniard would butt out!" Mariah moaned out.

"Oh shut up, loca!" Julia heckled in.  
"Guys!" Hilary once again interrupted, this time sternly. The bickering girls quickly assumed silence.  
"Mariah, what are you suggesting?" Hilary finally finished.

"Baking soda!" Mariah suggested, as Max suddenly turned pale.

"Oh, _that._ " Julia giggled, as she face palmed herself at her quick judgment.  
"What else, Einstein?" Mariah nagged.

"Mariah…" The brunette warned.  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Mariah apologized, scratching the back of her head. "Max, sit down!" She added.  
"Huh?" He muttered, then a number of things happened all at once – the obviously built Mariah picked up Max and slammed him on a chair, before Max could react she took a handful of baking soda and stuffed it in the blonde's mouth. Her fingers then made way into his mouth forcefully and before he knew it Mariah was rubbing his teeth and gums with the sodium bicarbonate as he gagged out, his hands and legs were waving all around. The sequence was too fast for Hilary & Julia and as they made up the situation, they saw Mariah literally ramming her fingers down Max's mouth.

"Eh, shouldn't we do something?" Hilary asked, rather bemused from the action than be frightened.  
"Eeeh, nope. Unless you want a free dentist appointment."Julia remarked. Mariah continued to "clean" Max's teeth, and he continued to suffer at the "soft" hands of the "caringly elder" Mariah. After a grueling fifteen minutes Mariah was done.  
"Now check the mirror Max, I know your teeth will be squeaky clean and shiny!" She proclaimed as a weary Max got up and felt his teeth. Well they definitely _felt_ clean but only the mirror would tell the rest of the story. He dragged his feet towards the mirror hung up nearby. He glanced at his teeth and saw that the chocolate was now _stuck_ to his enamel like a layer. That was the only thing he did not hope for, but alas the unthinkable happened.  
"Ahh!" Max cried out in despair as he couldn't believe that the chocolate _had now really stuck_ onto his teeth. "What did you do?!" The baffled and worried blonde queried the pink haired nekojin.

"Oh Maxie! I know how to fix that!" She replied cheekily.  
"How?" He asked cross-eyed, hoping for a logical answer.

"With this!" Mariah replied as she pulled a rolling pin from hammer-space. Max shrieked out before dashing out of the door, Mariah was left gently patting the pin on her palm.

"Oh drats! Looks like I have to use this on Kevin again…" She said to herself before strolling off.

"Uhh what did happen?" Hilary mumbled, bewildered from the entire scenario.  
"I wish I knew mama." Julia exhaled out in confusion.

" _I just hope Max's problem gets solved soon."_ The brunette hoped. But the dilemma was yet to end for the American.

Max ran wildly through the streets, his next stop was his teammates: the Bladebreakers. They had always solved his problems in the past so hopefully this time wouldn't be different.

" _Oh come on already! God have mercy on me! Please excuse me from this predicament."_ He _formally_ prayed as he ran towards the Granger dojo.

"Ahh Tyson! Come on let me have it!" The shorter Daichi demanded as he tried to jump up – Tyson held the last slice of pizza in his hand and stood atop a stool, Daichi tried with all his might but he wasn't able to jump up.  
"Ha! That is why you shouldn't eat too much pizza, dork! You grow fat like a pig – you can't even jump up to reach me!" He ridiculed the poor Daichi.

"Guys stop it please!" Kenny requested but to no avail as Tyson ignored him and continued to play with the shorter boy. Suddenly Max came in crashing through the front door and unfortunately he inadvertently tackled himself into Grandpa Granger.

 _CRASH!_

"Oww!" The old man hollered as Max's shoulder directly met his gut.  
"Grandpa!" Tyson cried out as he he heard the collision before dropping the pizza slice and rushing for the aid of his old grandfather. He saw Max lying on top of his grandfather,"Max!" He called at the blonde who slowly got up.  
"Ahhh, whoa there Maxie boy ugh…" The old man groaned out," If ya was too eager to try out me egg rolls, ya could've called ughh!" He finished getting up and rubbing his belly."I think I need to use the loo, ladies. Excuse Grandpa…" He finished before staggering to somewhere where he wouldn't be at the risk of getting hit.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you Max?!" Tyson snarled at the blonde.

"Sorry…" He murmured out, frustrated.  
"Hey there, are you okay?" Tyson asked concerned.

"It's a long a story, where are the others?" He queried.

"In the lounge, c'mon Max…" Tyson said as he placed his arm over his shoulders and proceeded to walk with him to the lounge.

"Hey Max!" Ray greeted the down blonde.

"Hello!" Kenny joined in.

"Heya!" Daichi greeted, as Kai gazed at the blonde before closing his eyes again.

"Max seems to be in a problem." Tyson said.  
"What is it Max? Maybe we can help." Ray offered, Max sighed out heavily.

"Well…. I ate a box of chocolates for my birthday without Mariam's permission. And now the chocolates are like kind of stuck to my teeth." He told them.

"Stuck to your teeth?" Kenny asked, confused. At this Max nodded before he showed his chocolate laden teeth to the gang, earning shrieks and screams from the team.  
"Ahh!" They screamed out in unison. They were surprised, so much so that even the quiet Kai Hiwatari's eyes bulged a bit out of his sockets.

"Eeeh! Max! What the hell!" Tyson cried out as he saw chocolate covering his enamel. "Help me guys…" A helpless Max whimpered.

"We'll help ya Maxie!" Daichi said, as Tyson nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep." Kenny agreed as Kai remained silent.  
"Hmm now we gotta figure out how to get that chocolate removed…" Tyson thought as he scratched his chin - Max sat on a chair with Tyson, Kenny and Daichi encircling him, Ray and Kai sat nearby with the latter quietly reading the newspaper.

'Maybe we can rub it off with something." Daichi suggested.  
"That is what exactly I was thinking, doofus." Tyson replied.

"But with what?" Kenny contemplated.

"I got it!" Ray replied from the corner as all the attention in the room shifted towards him.

"What Ray?" Max asked, hopefully. He knew that Ray was one of the most experienced people he had ever met and that he would always come up with a reasonable solution.

"We could use a _miswak_!" Ray suggested before earning confused looks from the boys.

" _Miswak?_ " Max asked confused never hearing the word.

"It comes from trees. It's like nature's toothbrush, widely used by Muslims all around the world!" He explained.

"Muslim? Isn't that like against us?" Daichi asked earning a slap to the back of his noggin from Tyson.

"Ow!" He cried out as Tyson's head went cracking along his head.

"Thank you, Ty." Ray complimented Tyson slight exposure to common sense.  
"No Daichi, I've seen my teacher use a miswak himself. It isn't harmful; it is actually pretty beneficial for the teeth and mouth." He finished.

"Well do you have one?" Max queried.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ray replied as Max's eyes gleamed in happiness. Ray fumbled his hands in his bag before pulling out the _miswak._

"Here you go, Maxie." Ray replied as he handed the said cleaning tool to the blonde. Max stared at the object in his hand in bewilderment – it was an asymmetrical stick - its one end was completely disheveled with the tresses of wood spread out in the form of a little brush. He smelt it and the strong musk of the wood attacked his unfamiliar nostrils.

"Ow!" He drawled out, "It smells weird!" He finished. Ray sighed.

"Max, it's natural wood so it's supposed to smell like that." He explained.

"Well what are these strands for?" He questioned.

" _They_ clean your teeth, Max." Ray replied.

"Well how do you make these strands, huh?" Max argued back.  
"You bite on the stick to produce those tresses, idiot." He picked a low baritone and immediately stared at Kai.

"Those strands clean your teeth." He finished.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that biting wood won't hurt ya, huh?!" Tyson quarreled.

Kai sighed deeply before pulling _another miswak from his pocket._

"I use one myself imbecile." He calmly replied. For a moment all minds in the room wondered over his frequent usage of miswak.

"You use one too?" Max asked surprised .

"Of course I do. I learnt to use one while I was in Egypt." Kai replied.

"Well… if you can do it…" Tyson stubbornly said, "Then I can use it better!" He finished.  
"If I can beat you Beybattles then I can sure as hell beat you in using a stick!" He bragged, as Kai stayed quiet. Then he pulled out an unused miswak from his bag and handed it to Tyson.

"Huh?" He mumbled.

"Five minutes - you got five minutes to clean your teeth." Kai laid out the gauntlet for the World Champion. Tyson grinned.

"Hmph, I'll beat your ass in five minutes!" He replied with a smug as he snatched the miswak from him and went into the bathroom.  
"He's gonna fail miserably isn't he?" Ray asked.  
"Yep." Kai plainly replied, staring into the newspaper again.

"So how is this gonna help me?" Max asked Ray impatiently.  
"Well you gently bite the tousled end gently before…" But Ray was interrupted by an earth shattering cry.

" **Eeeeeee yahhhhhh!"**

A few moments later they saw Tyson dart out of the bathroom with his hands covering his mouth.

"Ah! I got a splinter! I got a splinter!" Tyson muffled out still covering his mouth.

"Told you…" Kai replied whilst smirking.

"AHHHH!" Tyson roared as he ran around the room in pain," Someone get it out!" He moaned out.

"Hold on Tyson, I'll help you…" Kenny replied as he went to the aid of his friend only to have his face driven into Tyson's elbow by accident.

"Ah!" He whimpered out as he crashed on the floor, with Tyson still running about the dojo. Daichi decided to join the fray as well.

"I'll get it out Tyson!" The enthusiastic boy said as he jumped on Tyson and forced his fingers into his mouth in an attempt to get the splinter out.

"Ahh! Daichi stop!" Tyson muffled out as Daichi's fingers forcefully tugged the tiny splinter from his gums.

"I need more help!" Daichi exclaimed as he saw a wary Max strolling out of the lounge. "You!" He pointed at him.  
"Huh?" He uttered out before Daichi pulled him into the scrimmage and the next thing you know all three boys were breaking almost every object as they collided with every object throughout the room like a massive pinball.

"Oh goodness…" Ray sighed out.

"Take notes Raymond Kon – _these_ are yourteammates." Kai caustically remarked at the bedlam.

"Hm, well they are _your_ teammates as well." He sternly replied.  
"That's the saddest part." He answered in a low voice before closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead in distress. The boys continue to wreck the dojo as they tried to get Tyson's splinter out – it continued for about two minutes until another loud crash was heard.

Owww!

Turned out Max's jaw hit the table and it broke, in the process he face-planted the floor. Daichi, Tyson and Kenny also fell on the floor. Max got up rubbing his jaw before he felt something peculiar.

"My – my teeth!" Max cried out as he felt one of his teeth had loosen. He then shot a look at the three boys who he thought responsible.

"You…" He growled.

"Uh oh…" Daichi muttered out, as Max screamed out loudly and charged towards the three and jumped on them thus beginning a new scuffle.

"Maxie, Maxie I can explain!" Tyson reasoned but a irate Max was to listen to nobody at the time as he scuffled with all three of the boys (including the ever-innocent Kenny, who was _really_ ,innocent) into another anarchy-fueled battle royal.

"Oh no!" Ray cried out as he jumped in between to break up the fight as Kai quietly backed off into a corner before his ears picked up heavy footsteps.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a Mariam stomping into the dojo with a very nasty scowl. He went to the door to let her in but she hit it open with her arm.

"DON'T talk to me Hiwatari!" She barked at him before heading towards the lounge.

"Hm, and a good morning to you too…" He breathed out as he leaned against the wall.

As the dust settled she stomped into the room and saw Max lying in one corner, as soon as he saw her vexed expression he turned paler than ever.

"Hi- hi Mariam..." He stuttered.

"Max, dentist…." She growled at him, he nodded _despite the fact going to the dentist was his fear._

"Well, well, well – looks like this chocolate is stuck on your teeth." The elder dentist said as he examined Max's mouth.

"Mmhmm." He muttered back.  
"Well, we'll get it out in no time." The dentist replied as he picked up his tools and went to work on his mouth. Outside the closed door everyone waited patiently and worriedly – well everyone except Mariam and Kai of-course.

"I hope all goes well…" Hilary said as she neared Kai, he sighed.

"Well I think Max got what he deserved!" Mariah commented as they stared at the pink haired.

"What are you talking about? He got his tooth loosen!" Ray retorted at the pink haired, earning a flustered look.

"I still cannot add up that how can a _chocolate_ do so much damage to your teeth?" Tyson thought hard.

"Hm, unless that is no regular chocolate…." Mariam stirred everyone's curiosity with that remark as everyone eyed the blunette.

"What?" Julia asked, precautious.

"Hmph. He chocolate had filling alright. But it was _not_ caramel." She confessed, smirking as she earned gasps from them.  
"What did you do, you crazy witch?!" Daichi asked.

" _Hmph, the filling was super-glue_."

Suddenly, it made sense to all of them now.

"What?" Ray asked, taken aback.

"I knew Max was going to eat those chocolates whether I'd warn him or not. So I decided to teach him a lesson – don't mess with Mariam." The emerald-eyed replied with a smirk. She earned louder gasps from the group.  
"How could you?!" Hilary queried.

"This is cruelty!" Kenny added.

"Why?!" Mariah asked, angrily.

"No way!" Tyson added.

"Oh, cool!" The dim-witted Daichi commented.

"Hm…. Excellent work." The silent Hiwatari finally stated, as he once again became the centre of attention.  
"What?!" Hilary retorted at the male.

"The method she approached with was with caution and expertise – I appreciate that." He finished, with a smirk.

"Hm, thank you Sire." Mariam addressed as he nodded back.  
"Unbelievable…" Hilary commented, stunned at her friend's admiration to such conduct.

"Oh hush sweetheart." Kai replied with an evil smirk.

An hour later Max was dragged out of the dentist's room with a male nurse. Mariam smirked at the produce of her devilish act.

"Well the doc had to give him the strong tranquilizers and anesthetics to knock him out and treat his teeth. The chocolate has been removed and the loosen-up tooth has been knocked back into its place. That'll be $250!" The male nurse said as he sat a woozy Max on a chair nearby.

"Hold on, I think I got – "Hilary said as she reached her purse but was cut off.

"Here you are! Keep the change."The then-vixen Mariam said as she paid the nurse with crisp 100 and 50 dollars. He nodded as he took the pay and went inside.

"What was that?" Julia questioned her "nice" ethics.

"Well I love him, so I had to take _some_ of the blame." She replied with a cheeky smile.  
"Boys! Help me carry him! We'll need a taxi! You come too Mariah!" She said as she grabbed Ray, Daichi, Tyson and Kenny to carry Max with her to her apartment. The said people accompanied her as the boys carried Max with Mariah following closely. Before departing Mariam shot a wink at Kai, he smirked back and _Hilary saw the exchange._

"See ya all later." Mariam greeted as she strolled off waving.

"Kai…." The brunette mumbled.

"What?" He replied casually.

"What did you do?" She asked him, getting a rather _sexy_ smile from her mate.

"What?" He reiterated.

"Don't play innocent, Kai! Every time something like this happens, usually you're the mastermind behind it!" She snarled at the male. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Shut up, child." He fended her off before heading off in another direction, leaving the fuming Hilary and the confused Julia there.

"I gave her the glue." Kai gently replied turning back at the girls, smirking before heading off.

"Should we tell Max?" Julia asked the brunette.

"No, Kai would kill us… He'd kill _me_." She replied.

"Yep. Let this be, I guess." Julia added as they saw the evil mastermind strolling off.

Moral of the story - A simple chocolate sweet can turn into a dental dilemma, maybe next time Max will be cautious when he'll receive chocolate as a gift….

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The Mexican statement by Julia literally translates into "Are you mad, you crazy bitch?" I wrote it because I wanted to do something unique, plus I really like Spanish language and I even consider learning it ^^`**

 **So there you have it. Another laughter-filled fanfiction for your delight!I hoped you all liked it. Please do review and also please be critical about my work, I always appreciate criticism :) I'll see you next time, until then take care. I love you all, ta-ta!**

 **Machu ^_^**


End file.
